User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Fanmade Happy Tree Friends Characters Created By Me!
So, first top ten list in this wiki i suppose, i guess? Well lol, this do not include your characters, Sam. Since they are YOUR characters, and Stevie, Lionacy, Dragondid and Dragondont do not count is because the dog, lion and dragons (Even Dragondid) was characters made both of us, so this list is for however characters i think of by myself yes is some of myself's characters, all those are animals ya wish to appear uh... I guess 7 of however those? This is gonna be hard but i have to make sure that i make these up and nobody else do them and have different name and that... Other wise it may be random that somebody animated same style but i try my best to think ok? So here is those: 10: Tinky (Tinky? That is the best name i can think of? Oh well *Shrugs* Whatever that names means, Tinky is anyway a bat, he can fly and he shakes alot, he is a coward like Flaky except he can't stop shaking, ironic right? Since bats lives in the dark and sleep upside down, he is afraid to sleep that way and he is afraid of the dark, he is black and when he see blood then he faints, yes he is not a vampire bat to be sure, even if he is an animal that is awake at night, he prefer the day but he is most likely supposed to be only awake at night which explains why he is so scared, the rest about him we can decide somehow i guess?) 9: Ozzy (:/ Well, Ozzy is a fox, and he is red of course, he is like the other characters, normal, he is interested in music for uh sure, so he maybe is good friends with Disco Bear, tho Ozzy do not do this to girls, he is a good DJ so he is mostly seen doing that, his favorite thing is discos and he most likely loves pop music because that makes him dance as well) 8: Berty (Sounding like "Bert" but with an "Y" or maybe supposed to say "a y" or an idk but nvm that, about Berty... He is a bear which seems to be popular in the town, i mean about that there is many bears in it, but well Berty is normal, he is heh eh... He is blue i guess, and he have a black top hat with red shirt and yellow shorts, and maybe black shoes as well, since he is a bear btw he loves honey, and often gets chased by bees of course due to invading their honey, everybody thinks he is rich due to his clothes but he is just a normal character who wants food, he eats other stuff too and usually gets fat for that) 7: Smelly (Isn't it obvious? Smelly is a skunk due to his name, but even if he is named Smelly, Smelly do not smell like a skunk, he is like Petunia, who smell like a flower, Smelly is black and white i guess and he wear red shirt and white pants, and he always use perfume and he have a crush on Petunia, trying to give her roses and stuff, Smelly is romantic and i think Spanish because he plays the guitar and when he play it, it sounds so Spanish, i guess Smelly is often failing tho for impressing Petunia, since there may be a bee in the roses and when giving her a heart shaped box with chocolate in it well Nutty may eaten it before Smelly could give it to Petunia so Smelly never have his chance however!) 6: Rolf (He is an otter, who is green and due that his name do not sound... Do not sound normal it is because Rolf is from Europa, it is a Swedish name but Rolf may be from Germany since that name is also German can be... Ok if German then he also wear German clothes, like most Germans use ya know? He can yodel and i think uh guess he is a normal otter so his tail looks like real life otter tail, Russell's is a pancake due to sea otters have their tails like that ah, and normal otters have their tails different i guess, so Rolf are often eating food from Germany as well, and he can be heard saying German words sometimes like nein which means no and autsch which means ouch yes when he gets hurt and he can even be heard saying wunderbar which is his catchphrase and it is wonderful i guess?) 5: Dogert (A yellow dog, and are confirmed to be a beagle, if you do not well know this dog breed then search for it on internet and it is shown if ya search aha? And yeah and he is a nice dog, he is opposite to Stevie but they are friends of course, Stevie can do stuff a dog would obviously do, but Dogert acts like the other characters, Dogert often works as a mailman which is ironic since dogs chase those guys often, and yes even Stevie chases after Dogert sometimes, but that do not stop them from being friends, other dogs however can chase him as well, and Toothy's Turtle acts like a dog so it also do. Dogert often drinks coffee, watches tv, talks with others and read books as well. Dogert is most of the time with everybody else so yeah guess he is just normal?) 4: Schooly (U know? Lazy name? And of course a cat who is a lazy animal most of the time, but Schooly spends time in school and he wears glasses and he loves school... NEEEEEERD! XD Sorry if that offended you btw, :( Well you maybe isn't much like him, Schooly is like Sniffles, he create stuff and is a genius, and since Sniffles try to eat ants, Schooly often try to eat a mouse family, but he gets killed often and yeah the mice are crazy! But sometimes Schooly do win, so it will be like Tom and Jerry since even if Jerry wins most of the time some cartoons have Tom as the winner uh no really, so Schooly can win but the mice often wins sadly, Schooly likes to be at the library to read books so he can study so yeah he often is with Sniffles and he is kind off a nerd so he often gets bullied by bullies of that and right he can be yellow with black stripes i think?) 3: Nuthead (Eh heh? XD HAhahaha! Nuthead? Nuthead is a squirrel yes, tho his head is not a nut or acorn or whatever, but he is similiar to Nutty except he is a red squirrel, and Nuthead focus on nuts and acorns more often, he is ironic allergic to those stuff btw, even peanuts. So everytime he eats nuts, acorns and peanuts he will get allergic reaction so he turns giant and fat like Flaky when she eat peanuts. Nuthead hates raisins but he sadly have to eat them instead of nuts and such stuff which he is angry over. Well he is very overweight which is kinda fat so that is why he have to eat raising tho which makes him often rage!) 2: Sanna (Lol, i almost forgot to put a female on the list uh u know? Now oh well is now where i put a female now, and now yes Sanna is outlandish name as well, Scandinavian which is Europe yes so... So yes anyway she is a rabbit who is purple, she have blonde beautiful hair and she have pink dress. She have a crush on Cuddles so that makes her and Giggles rivals. Sanna is for some reason interested in Stevie as well, she maybe mistakes him for a rabbit due to his long ears but she often play with him. Sanna hates not so much characters, only Fliqpy, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, Giggles (Not so much, they are just friendly rivals), Disco Bear and Lifty and Shifty. She is friends with everybody else and she is well-loved by almost every male who seem to have a crush on her almost.) Honorable Mentions: Tina (A fish who is black with blue stripes, is blue there but she is only in water so she is a fish with personality) Taker (Taker is a brown weasel who have a top hat, mustache and fingerless gloves which means he is a thief, his most obvious name say that he love to take/steal things from others so of course he get his death coming) Hoggie (A hedgehog who is fat and slow, he is red and is the opposite to Sonic the Hedgehog for sure XD) Maker (Maker is a pink monkey who make stuff, he try to create something but not everybody likes his ideas) Bammy (He is a lemur who is having a yellow tail with black stripes but his fur is green and face is black. He go like BAM! often which explains that, he break thru walls and stuff like that ya know?) Runner (Runner is a cheetah so yeah the fastest animal on land, and cat yeah. He is yellow with black.. Spots? Maybe dots since leopards have spots and cheetahs dots. He runs fast but he may be in trouble) Hunger (Hunger is a heh... Hyena which is brown and his name means that he is hungry, he try to stop Runner so he can eat Runner's dead body. But Hunger often fails since Runner is too fast to be stopped. Hunger often gets failed by his own weapons and traps and gets killed by them. He never won by any trap at all) Feety (Is a penguin who have blue feet because it is cold where he lives, he is black and white with orange beak tho like other penguins, or yeah maybe yellow beak but whatever, he also always dances to make sure his feet stops being cold but it never ends) Cook and Chick (A rooster and his chicken baby, guess they have similiar colours to real life chicken and rooster. And yes they are inspired by Pop and Cub. Chick often dies because of Cook and yeah... Cook is a cook so he makes food and sometimes eat his own son or gives him to other people, BY MISTAKE!) And Waffles (XD Surprised nobody thought of this name yet oh, first i was thinking a hamster, but since i almost forgot this animal to the list, a beaver will he be, and i decide Waffles due to his tail, Nutty maybe once at least thinks his tail is a waffle and bites it, and thinks blood is jelly XD and well Waffles is yellow with orange tail. Waffles also have white shirt with brown pants plus black shoes. Sometimes a red tie as well.) And number one is: LOLA! (Guess what she is? Lola! Or well i did not ask who XD she is a RACCOON! And another girl yes :D so she is pink with blue stripes on her tail, she also have a blue beanie, red dress and red sneakers. So... So she loves blue and red i guess? She have sneakers like Jakey and is a raccoon and i guess she have a crush on Jakey IF you allow Jakey to have a girlfriend? Lola is a nice raccoon and just like Jakey, she HATE Lifty and Shifty since they steal stuff. She is nice to everybody and also she is one of the few females to be nice to Disco Bear but she do not have a crush on him since she just like him as a friend. Also Lola have purple hair and well she is Jakey's girlfriend or no well ya decide?) These are all characters i created and thinked off! Since you and me did Stevie, Lionacy, Dragondid and Dragondont together. These are all mine but yes ya can use these as well in stuff ya create, ya is allowed to use them since that you are my friend you can do! Did ya love these since i tried with good names and roles but yeah sorry if i wasn't that good but tell me what ya think ok? Category:Blog posts